


ColdFlash Bingo

by LyraValor



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #cf1bingo2019, M/M, Tumblr: coldflashweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraValor/pseuds/LyraValor
Summary: For @coldflashweeks cf1bingo2019





	1. Crime Boss AU

Barry didn’t wind up with Joe after his dad got arrested. Children’s Aid had said it was a conflict of interest. Instead Barry went into the system, bouncing from place to place. No one was willing to listen to him and believe him about the Man in Yellow. Eventually Barry just stopped talking about it. He shut out his foster parents, angry at them for not believing him.

That anger caused him to run away at sixteen. He was on the streets for a week before he got picked up by a guy named Mick Rory, who grabbed him because Barry was wicked smart, could outrun anyone and Barry had a few other street kids starting to follow him already. Mick was crazy, smart and just about the only person who believed Barry. He’d seen some stuff he couldn’t explain either. A woman with a ray gun, a space ship with a blonde girl, a bunch of babies and a guy who said that he was Mick from the future. The two stuck together and made sure that they had each other’s backs.

By the time Barry was 20, he had his own little mob called the Rogues that he had started up, stealing land from the Santinis and the Darbinyans. By 25, Barry was running close to a third of Central City. It was his city and the other mobs knew not to cross him. Mick was his best friend and one of his best enforcers. Other members of his inner circle included the Mardon brothers, Hartley Rathaway, Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon. They had one of the most successful crime businesses because Barry knew that there were very few people who could be trusted and so everyone went through a screening process before being admitted into the illegal parts of the Family. Barry owned several legitimate businesses that he used as a cover for his expenses. And he made sure to cover his taxes, so he couldn’t get pulled in like Capone. No sense making a silly mistake like that.

Of course, everything came to a head when the STAR Labs particle accelerator exploded. Suddenly Barry and all his inner circle had powers. The Mardons could control the weather. Cisco could see vision when he touched stuff and could hop dimensions (and wasn’t that a kick to see the multiverse theory proven). Caitlin had ice powers and had an alter ego who went by Killer Frost which quickly learned to fall in line. Hartley could hear amazingly well but it caused him pain. Barry himself was fast, very fast. Cisco in a fit of nerdiness, had clocked him at Mach 1. Of course, that just made their take over of Central City’s underground that much easier. And when the newly names metas found out that the Rogues were offering protection to anyone, regardless of whether they worked for the family or not, lots of scared people and willing recruits came in droves, hiding from family or the public, hoping there might be a way to control their powers. Bette Sans Souci was one of the first and the mob saved her from an army general who just so happened to disappear a month later. Next was Kyle Nimbus, a man hung out to dry by the Darbinyans, who killed them all and left Barry to take their territory, giving him most of the city in his control. Shawna Baes came seeking sanctuary after her boyfriend tried to throw her under the bus and get her to steal a bunch of money. She was in college to be a doctor and the mob just gave her the money to make sure that she would not have to work about debt just if she was willing to play nurse on occasion. 

The next two were a surprise though. Leonard and Lisa Snart, children of Lewis Snart came, meta powers under control but needing some back up against their asshole of a sperm donor. Leonard could control the temperature, just so long as it was dropping. The man had enough control that he could decide who was affected. Lisa could shoot gold from her fingers and anything she kissed, if she chose to, turned to gold. They turned out to know Mick, which just got them in a little quicker.

In a year, the Flash, Cisco’s name don’t ask, had control of all of the underbelly of Central City. They had an ongoing deal going with the Queen Family in Star City. Len and Lisa had wormed their way into the inner circle. Everything was going well. The Man in Yellow was dead, killed by Len, Lisa and Mick when the man came for Barry one evening. Cisco had vibed it, and wasn’t that just a stupid name, and the three were able to set a trap for the speedster who had made Barry into what he was today. Though the best part of the year was definitely when Len had walked up and basically pulled the crime boss into another room under the guise of business and had his wicked way with the speedster. 

“Think that our lives would be different if one thing had changed?” Barry asked one day, limbs entangled with Len’s as the sweat that covered them cooled.

“Don’t want it to be.” The man ran his stubble over his lover’s neck, causing him to shiver and vibrate. Barry rolled onto Len and looked down at the other.

“Good.” With that, Barry dived in for a kiss and they got back to what they had ween doing.


	2. Aboard the Waverider AU

Barry had been aboard the Waverider for a few days and everyone was giving him weird looks, except Mick. Mick obviously didn’t care about whatever the others did and just treated Barry like normal, thank god. Len was the weirdest though. He was avoiding the speedster, which was starting to piss Barry off. Barry was sitting on the deck in one of the chairs, looking at a holograph of Central City. It was in flames, half the buildings crumpled to ash. There was a horrible mark on city hall, a skull encircled in black flames. Mephistopheles, a villain from 2100 had destroyed his home. The Legends had stopped him with help from the Flash, but he had Gideon pull up the image anyways.

“Gideon, show me the new timeline please.” A voice startled Barry out of his reverie. Barry turned to look at Len as he walked onto the deck of the ship.

“Of course, Mr. Snart.” Central City was whole, scorch marks still visible in some spots but whole and thriving.

“We did good Scarlet.” Len sat on the step near Barry.

“Why are you avoiding me?”

Len looked like he contemplated lying. Barry was surprised. The thief was very good at schooling his expressions so the lapse in control was surprising. “We stopped in 2046 Central City. We helped from the superheroes around at that point for a side mission. Rip wasn’t happy, but they had contacted us through Gideon and between Sara, Kendra, Ray and Mick, Rip couldn’t really say no.”

“Mick?”

“He actually really likes you. You make explosions and don’t judge him.” Huh. Barry felt warm. He smiled and gestured at Len to continue. “Anyways, their version of Captain Cold was around, knew I was there. Fucker looked me right in the eye and kissed his Flash dead on the lips.”

Barry froze. Another timeline’s Barry and Len got together? He felt his cheeks heat. “That why everyone is being weird?” Len nodded. “And how did you feel about it?” Barry could have sworn that Len was blushing as well.

“Well, the future certainly enjoyed it. Cisco looked a little grossed out though.” Barry laughed. Thirty years in the future and his friend was still a little shit. Len smiled, and Barry was struck by the fact that he had only seen this smile a handful of times.

“Want to see what the fuss is about?” Barry couldn’t believe he said that. He turned bright red and began to stammer. “I- well- what I mean is-” Barry didn’t get to finish as Len reached up from his seat on the floor and pulled Barry down into a kiss. Barry kissed back immediately, running his fingers over the stubble of Len’s head.

They pulled back after a moment. “Definitely worth the fuss.” Len mused lowly. Barry grinned and sped out of his chair to sit in Len’s lap.

“Yeah?”

Len smirked at the new position and put his hands on the speedster’s hips. “Scarlet.”

“Mhm?”

“Shut up.” Len sealed their lips together again. Barry responded in earnest, hands roving over the reachable parts of Len’s body. Running his tongue over the seam of Len’s lips, Barry shivered at the taste of Len. Mint and cold, like the feeling your mouth gets when you breathe after a mint. Len ran his tongue over a sensitive part of Barry’s mouth and Barry let a moan, vibrating with the speedforce. Len pulled back and looked Barry in the eye. “You vibrate?”

“When I get aroused enough.” Barry wasn’t sure how his voice got like that but based on the look in Len’s eye, he didn’t mind.

“Oh Scarlet. Now I’m never letting you get away.” Barry smirked and leaned in again.

“Damn.” Barry and Len pulled apart to see Kendra and Ray standing at the door. Kendra looked annoyed and Ray looked shocked. “I owe Mick 30 bucks now,” Kendra elaborated. Barry huffed out a laugh before standing up. He hadn’t eaten yet and finally felt hungry.

“Hey Scarlet?” Barry turned to look at Len, who was still sitting on the floor. “Grab me a chicken sandwich when you come up for air?”

“It’ll be faster to come get it yourself,” Barry said.

“Don’t really want to stand at the moment.” Len shifted how he was sitting, and Barry let out a laugh. He picked Len up in the speedforce and ran the thief to his room. He set Len on the bed.

“Deal with that and come find me after.” Barry rested a kiss on Len’s lips before speeding away. 


	3. Alternate Earth AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N prompt Alternate Earth AU

Barry and Len had been dating for ten years. They had started dating just before the Invasion of New York. They had been dating all through the craziness of SHIELD and HYDRA. Barry had gotten called in for that one to pull undercover agents out. They had witnessed Ultron, the Dark Elves debacle in London and even the so-called Avengers Civil War. Their roles through it all were simple. Record what happened, try to make sure the history of enhanced personnel was accurate. That was the task of the STAR Committee. Each member was assigned an enhanced to follow. Barry was responsible for Tony Stark. Len was to catalogue Steve Rogers. They often worked together because of how often the two enhanced work together. They would sit at the Oculus and watch, never interfering, the lives of the two pass-by. Len hadn’t always been assigned Captain America, he’d only gotten assigned after the super soldier had thawed. So, Barry worked together and went home together and stayed on earth and watched the world.

When Thanos came, Barry was tempted for the first time to leave his post, to go out and intervene. Len talked him down. Tony and Peter Parker left earth, so Barry sat at a different spot on the Oculus platform to watch, out of reach of Len. Len watch Steve fight outriders. When Thanos arrived on the field of Wakanda, Len cast a nervous look at Barry.

“It will be okay.” Barry soothed. The battle raged, and Barry was able to move closer as Tony was not doing anything. Then Thanos won. The snap happened. Barry looked at Len only to watch him crumble to dust.

A fire burst to life in the middle of the arctic. Barry stood and in a move none could have foreseen, he took a step and was suddenly was in the middle of that fire. The world around him burned and broke and Barry broke with it. Crumbling away piece by piece until the center was shown. A god of Speed and Light and Life. Who had lost his other half. Lost his god of Death and Darkness and Cold. And Thanos would pay. But he couldn’t focus on that. Barry looked to the sky and ran, running up through the atmosphere and into the cosmos until he was going so fast, he could see the beginning of creation and the end of the universe. Barry’s face was on fire, but he continued to run until he burned. Burned to ash and joined all those lost to the soul stone. Joined Len because without his balance, he would die anyways, why wait.


End file.
